


Photograph

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian doesn’t understand why Kimi has Instagram.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> More of me getting back into writing again.

“I don’t understand this.” Sebastian frowns as he takes Kimi’s phone from him, looking at the Instagram home screen. The two drivers were in a hotel in Melbourne, cuddled up together on the bed.

“It’s called a phone.” Kimi snorts softly and Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“Very funny, but you know what I mean. How do you find this fun? Constantly telling the world what you are doing? How is it fun to let everyone know what you’re eating or where you are?” Sebastian frowns and flicks through the photos from the people Kimi follows.

“It’s fun because the fans don’t expect it of me.” Kimi shrugs, resting his head on his shoulder to watch him. “And you wouldn’t believe the amount of requests I have for certain images.”

Sebastian looks at him gobsmacked and says quietly, “you don’t mean....pictures of....”

“My cock? No.” Kimi says bluntly, chuckling at the rather horrified expression on Sebastian’s face, “only you get to see that.”

It doesn’t remove the blush nor the mortified look on Sebastian’s face, but Kimi continues. “Surprisingly the fans are begging to see you.”

“Me?” Sebastian asks, looking curious, “why?”

“Why do you think? You don’t have any form of social media, your fans only ever see you during the season and you all but disappear during the breaks. If anyone captures you in a photo it’s like they’ve found Bigfoot.” Kimi snorts.

“I’m entitled to my privacy.” Sebastian points out, folding his arms. “I just don’t see the point in letting the world know where you are, what you’re doing. It shouldn’t be broadcasted for everyone to see.”

Kimi just shrugs. “It’s nice to make people’s day I guess, and sure there’s some people you want to avoid on this thing but on the whole seeing you’ve brightened someone’s day? It’s incredible.”

“So you’re saying if I took a selfie with you now it would make someone’s day?” Sebastian asks.

“Of course it would. The great Kimi Matias Raikkonen takes a photo with the elusive F1 Bigfoot.” He grins, but when Sebastian lightly shoves him he laughs. “Okay fine. In all seriousness a photo with you would make a few fans day.”

Sebastian seems to think his words over and he nods. “Okay. The balcony then. Not the bed. You can make fans day without them spreading gossip on the Internet.”

“What gossip? It’s the truth.” Kimi murmurs as he gets out of bed and follows Sebastian to the balcony.

“Yeah well it’s a truth I don’t quite want revealed yet.” Sebastian admits as he stands at the balcony.

Kimi nods and moves over to him, standing close to his side and flipping the camera around on his phone. “Is this Okay?”

Sebastian nods gently and gives the camera a grin as Kimi takes the photo.

Kimi then uploads it to Instagram with the caption, “met a friend.”

Within seconds the likes come flooding through and Kimi laughs and shows Sebastian, “see?”

Sebastian’s eyes widen at the floods of comments and likes. “Seriously, that fast?”

“Hmmm.” Kimi nods, glancing at him. “I think this has broken the Internet.”

“How can you break the Internet?” Sebastian asks with a frown.

“It’s a saying.” Kimi says with a soft chuckle and then bites his lip, “can I ask you something?”

“Always.” Sebastian says with a soft smile.

“Let’s take a picture together, one I won’t upload.” He asks softly.

A warm smile appears on Sebastian’s face and he nods, moving back close to him.

Kimi turns to face him and pulls him into a loving kiss as he clicks the camera button.

He pulls away to check the photo with Sebastian and his eyes light up at the shot.

“What do you think?” Sebastian asks softly.

“I think it’s perfect.” Kimi replies with a grin, gazing up into his eyes.

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
